Flowers
Flowers are a type of naturally-occurring plant in Minecraft. There are several different species of flowers that grow in the Overworld. Overview Flowers can be used for decoration, but they are also a necessary ingredient in crafting certain Dyes. The dyes from some flowers can be used to modify the color of wool, Sheep, Terracotta, or glass. These modified blocks are great for decoration . While they can be planted on grass and dirt, flowers cannot be cultivated like Trees, sugar cane, or other crops, but can occasionally spawn when bonemeal is used to generate patches of tall grass. They appear to spawn randomly in clusters on grass blocks. There are several different species of flowers (listed below). Mechanics To survive, a flower must be planted on a grass or dirt block which either: has a clear path to the sky directly above it (as to not obstruct Sunlight), or is artificially lit with at least a light level of 8. If neither of these conditions are met, the flower will quickly pop out of the ground. This attribute allows flowers to be used in the creation of light-sensitive mechanisms. Even in a biome covered with snow, flowers will generate naturally on dirt blocks with grass, despite the adjoining dirt blocks being covered with snow. When Bonemeal is used on a grass block, a variety of flowers may grow. There are several types of two-block tall flowers (i.e. sunflower) which cannot be generated with bonemeal. They can, however, be "farmed" by using bonemeal on the flower bush. This will cause the plant to drop an additional flower of that type. Flower Species Allium An allium is a purple flower that can grow in flower forest biomes. It can be used to craft Magenta Dye. Azure Bluet An azure bluet is a short, white and yellow flower that can grow in plains, sunflower plains, and flower forest biomes. It can be used to craft Light Gray Dye. Blue Orchid A blue orchid is a light blue flower that can grow in Swamp and taiga biomes. It can be used to craft light blue dye. Cornflower Cornflower is a flower that can grow in plains and flower forest biomes. It is expected to be added to Minecraft as part of the upcoming update 1.14. It can be used to craft Blue Dye Cyan Flower Cyan flowers Were a flower that could only be obtained in Minecraft Pocket Edition. They grew randomly, similar to the former "rose" flowers (and the actual in-game name was "Rose"), but they could not be used to craft any dyes. In update 0.9.0, they were replaced by poppies. They can, however, still be found in Minecraft: Pi Edition. Dandelion Dandelion flowers are yellow, and can grow in nearly all biomes except Swamps or ice plains. They can be used to craft yellow dye. They can also be fed to Rabbits. In Pocket Edition, they are simply called "flowers". Lilac Lilacs are two-blocks-tall, and are light-purple in color. They can grow in a variety of Forest Biomes, and can be used to craft Magenta Dye. Lily of the Valley A lily of the valley is a white, bell-shaped flower that can grow in Forest Biomes, and can be crafted into White Dye. It is expected to be added to Minecraft as part of the upcoming update 1.14. Oxeye Daisy An oxeye daisy is a simple flower that can be crafted into Light Gray Dye. They can typically be found in Plains. They are also used to customize Banners since they create a sun- shaped picture on the banner. Peony A peony bush has large pink flowers which can be used to craft Pink Dye. They can grow in a variety of Forest Biomes. Poppy A poppy is a small, red flower that is similar to the former "rose" flower, but smaller. Poppies replaced the "rose" flower in patch 1 (legacy console edition), and replaced "cyan flowers" as an Iron Golem drop in update 0.9.0 (Pocket Edition). Any existing flowers in a Minecraft world were converted into this flower. These flowers can be used to craft red dye. Rose Bush A rose bush is a tall, bushy plant with red flowers that can grow in a variety of Forest Biomes. Roses can be harvested from the plant and used to craft red dye. Sunflower Sunflowers are flowers that were added in Minecraft 1.7. Unlike the other flowers, sunflowers were originally planned to have a more "realistic" appeal to them. However, it was said that it went against the classical Minecraft arts, and it was changed to a more subtle appearance. Sunflowers are capable of growing up to two blocks high, and they will always face east which is the direction the sun rises from. They are found in large quantities in the sunflower plains biomes. Tulip Tulips are a unique type of flower that can grow naturally in a variety of colors, rather than just one. They can grow in plains and flower forest biomes. They can be used to craft red, pink, orange, or Light Gray Dye (depending on the color of tulip that is used). Wither Rose A wither rose is an Item which does not naturally grow anywhere. They are expected to be added to Minecraft as part of the upcoming update 1.14. Wither roses will occasionally drop from Mobs that are killed in The Nether (or mobs that are killed by The Wither). They can be used to craft Black Dye. Trivia *Before PC 1.7.2, PE 0.9.0, and Concole TU25/CU14/1.17, poppies were textured differently and called "roses." *On SMP, placing a flower on a stone block with a layer of snow on top would result in the flower being planted normally. This was fixed in 1.5. *Due to the nature of their spawning algorithm, it is possible (but relatively rare) to find naturally-spawned flowers in lava caverns. *In 1.8, a map generation glitch made it impossible to find red flowers without using bone meal. **This has been fixed in 1.9. *In ''Minecraft'' Classic, when flowers are placed on other objects other than dirt, they will disappear. Similarly, this happens to mushrooms as well. *In Minecraft Classic, flowers can also be glitched to float in mid-air, seen by the game as one block beside another block. *In Minecraft Pocket Edition Lite, when digging up a cyan flower, instead of it dropping on the ground, it will just vanish. Players can only place these in the full version. This same effect happens with Logs. *Because new updates were not added to any PlayStation 3 game discs, flowers that were introduced in 1.7, like the sunflower, are not found in such copies until they are updated, and roses are not replaced by poppies until the copy is updated. Category:Plants Category:Non-Solid Blocks Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Decorative Category:Two-Block Tall Objects Category:Flower Category:Partial Blocks Category:Renewable